


Unconventional Beauty

by thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo



Series: Chubby Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Chubby Draco Malfoy, M/M, Ministry of Magic, indecent oggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo/pseuds/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo
Summary: Harry Potter has been training to be an Auror for the past two years. When he gets a job at the ministry he is in for a surprise. And the surprises keep on coming.





	Unconventional Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I have been absolutely amazed by the works surrounding chubby!draco and I thought I'd try my hand at it. Thanks so much for reading my version of Draco.

It was Harry’s first day of work after graduating from Auror training and he felt like he was ready for anything. After all, the academy had just been a formality, given that no one could argue against his survival skills since he’d defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time. However, as Harry was carrying a box of personal items up to his new office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he experienced the one thing he would never have been ready for, even if he’d trained with the Aurors for decades.  
It was Draco Malfoy. At least he thought it was. He’d recognize that platinum blonde hair anywhere, though it was a bit longer now, and more styled, sweeping gracefully off his face. The hair, along with his porcelain complexion and grey eyes, was enough to prove to Harry that this was the same boy he had been at school with years ago. Those features were unmistakable and unchanged. But Malfoy’s resemblances to the past version of himself stopped there. This man had a soft smile replacing the smirk Harry was so used to as he talked to a secretary at the DMLE desk, and while his robes were obviously high quality and tailored, they were nothing ostentatious like he would have expected from school age Malfoy.  
The most striking difference, at least to Harry, was the change in Malfoy’s silhouette. Where once there had been nothing but sharp angles and harsh lines, there were now gentle curves. He was, there was really no other word for it, chubby. Not quite fat, no, he didn’t look unhealthy and if Harry hadn’t known him in school he probably wouldn't have looked twice. There was pudginess around his cheeks and a slight belly visible in his fitted robes. He had thick thighs and a round arse. He looked delightfully soft. Harry had the inexplicable desire to hug him close.  
Harry realized that he had come to a complete stop several minutes ago, and that looking at Malfoy’s arse had caused a blush to creep up his neck to his cheeks, but he was just a second too late. Malfoy looked up from the paper he was showing the secretary and his silver eyes locked onto Harry’s. Harry felt himself absolutely frozen to the spot. Malfoy’s eyes widened and he raised his hand in a sort of half hearted wave/salute. Which only made Harry blush even darker and wrench his feet up, scurrying away while a constant stream of “shitshitshitshit” ran through his mind.  
He arrived in his office and immediately collapsed in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. “Why did this new plushy Malfoy have such an effect on me?” he wondered as he spread his items (a picture of him, Ron and Hermione, his first snitch, his diploma from the academy, and various desk knick knacks given as graduation presents) around his new office space.  
“Mr. Potter”  
Harry jumped about a mile into the air when he heard the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt in the doorway behind him, but tried his best to appear calm and professional.  
“Hello Sir,” He managed to get out after swallowing the panicked yelp he had almost released.  
Kingsley looked around at Harry’s office appreciatively “It looks like you’re making yourself right at home. We’re very happy to have you. If you need anything at all, Odette at the front desk will help you out” he said, gesturing to the woman Malfoy had been asking questions.  
He turned to leave but looked back over his shoulder at Harry, offering him a sad smile “You look like quite an impressive man in that uniform son, your parents would have been proud,” And with that he strode away down the hall.  
He sat for a moment, grinning to himself and revelling in Kingsley’s comment, before standing up and peaking around the door and, upon seeing there was no one bothering Odette at the moment, snuck over to the desk. Odette was a middle aged, plain looking woman with mousy brown curls, but as she looked up from the paper in front of her Harry immediately knew he liked her. She had a sense of warmth about her comparable to Molly Weasley.  
“Is there something I can help you with deary?” she asked in a thick Irish brogue.  
“Um. Well. I’m sorry to bother you ma’am but I was just wondering what that man you were talking with does at the ministry.” he asked, fumbling with the sleeves of his uniform.  
“Oh Draco? My, I think he’s been here about a year now. He works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Couldn't tell you just what it is he does there but he’s a sharp lad, speaks quite a few languages and sometimes we call him in when we need to communicate abroad.”  
“Thanks so much,” Harry told her with a smile “Oh and I’m Harry by the way I forgot to introduce myself.”  
She gave him a smirk, that indicated she knew exactly who he was, but found it endearing that he felt the need to tell her, and shook his hand.  
Back in his office, Harry considered what Odette had told him. If Malfoy had been here a year then he must have gone back to Hogwarts to take his NEWTs the year after the War and then come straight to work here at the ministry.  
Harry had testified at Malfoy’s trial, but he had testified at a lot of trials and they all blurred together. Admittedly Draco and Narcissa Malfoy’s had been the only ones where he had testified on behalf of the defense. Of course they had both gotten off with just probation, as Harry had explained that had been crucial in his defeat of Voldemort and sort of very aggressively implied that he would definitely have something to say about it if they were to be punished for being victims of their circumstance.  
It had been so long since he had seen the other man, the last time being when he returned his wand before leaving for training, and, even though Malfoy wormed his way into his thoughts and nightmares from time to time, Harry really hadn’t expected to ever cross paths again. But here it seemed that they would be coworkers, just one floor apart every day. Harry huffed out a sigh. This was gonna drive him out of his damn mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
As his first week of work drew to a close, Harry couldn’t help but be proud of himself. He had closed his first case in the time it would have taken a seasoned veteran. He had been worried that after the War he would be tired of this kind of work, but he was really enjoying himself and seemed to be in his element. He had even made it to his weekly Tuesday night dinner with Ron and Hermione. All his concerns about being an Auror had been laid to rest. All except one, that is. Any time he wasn’t working or with friends (which, admittedly, was not a lot, mostly when he was laying in bed before falling asleep) he was thinking of Draco. He couldn’t push the image of him out of his mind. Harry wasn’t above admitting that he had been conventionally attractive when he was a pointy git, but now he was mesmerizing. Harry thought of his plushy form and couldn’t remember ever being more taken with someone. And he wasn’t making it easy on him.  
The previous day, Draco had stopped by Harry’s office and he had been playing the conversation over and over again in his mind.  
“Hey there Potter,” he’d said peeking his head in around the door.  
Harry looked up from his case file and froze. His thoughts tumbled around in his head before he was able to formulate a response of “Yeah!”  
Malfoy cocked his head a little in confusion but continued with what seemed to be a well rehearsed speech, “I justed wanted to stop in to and say that I’m very excited to be working alongside you. I really appreciate what you did for me and my mother and I don’t think I ever thanked you properly, so thank you. I hope we can be friends moving forward. If you wanted to get coffee or lunch, I think that would be a nice way of catching up. Anyway I’m rambling a little so just let me say welcome and I hope to see you around.”  
“Thank you Draco, I would love to get together sometime,” Harry somehow managed to get out, though he was shocked by this announcement. He realized to late that he had called Malfoy by his given name, which he looked surprised at, but offered a smile and a before leaving.  
He still had a posh accent but apart from that he was obviously much different. Finding his calling in his work and spending the last two years away from his father had obviously done wonders. From seeing him interact with his coworkers Harry had gathered that he was still a little sarcastic but he was very funny. He was approachable and a hard worker and Harry wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and give him a squeeze.  
Harry shook his head clear and started to pull his coat on. After work on Fridays the department went to the nearby wizarding pub for a drink and he and his fellow graduates of the academy had been invited to join them. He was a little nervous to go since he hadn’t really talked to anyone from the DMLE except Kingsley, who gave the assignments, and Dean, who shared the office with him, but he was excited to make friends at work. He was also excited for a distraction from his ongoing infatuation with Draco.  
Or not. Harry thought as he walked into the bar because, apparently, every department came here to celebrate the weekend, and took up every table in the place. So, while the first thing he saw was Dean waving him over to the table filled with Aurors and various administrators he’d seen throughout the week, the table directly adjacent contained Draco and Hermione, along with many other members of their department.  
Harry knew it was a bad idea as soon as he walked through the door. But that had never stopped him before. He walked up to the bartender and ordered himself a shot of firewhiskey and a tankard of ale. When they arrived he threw back the shot and took his beer over to the table. He sat down next to Dean, fully aware that Hermione’s eyes were boring into him. He gave her a smile and a wave, so as to not draw attention to his internal panic. It wasn’t that he was attracted to a man, that had happened before and Harry had come to terms with his bisexuality and let his friends know. No, he was freaking out because he was attracted to Malfoy. And because Malfoy was beautiful.  
And practically begging to be squeezed and loved and held. Harry’s mind helpfully supplied as he drained his beer. Damn. He needed to slow down if he wanted to make a good impression. He turned towards Dean and took up a part in the quidditch conversation he was having with a supervisor named Lewis. Harry had a few more drinks, talked to several more important people, and sneaked peeks at Malfoy every few minutes in a way that felt like a guilty pleasure. People gradually started to filter out and Harry glanced over hoping to see Draco one last time, but it seemed he had already left. Only slightly put out, since he really was proud of himself for being as charming as he could have hoped, he headed for the door.  
As he felt the cold winter air on his face a thick fingered hand grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him into the alley next to the pub.  
“What the hell are you playing at?” Draco snapped, color flooding his plump face.  
“I uh, you, what?” was Harry’s response, which he cringed at.  
Draco seemed a little taken aback by the complete lack of eloquence, but was determined to give Harry a piece of his mind “You were looking at me all night. Stealing looks. I can’t figure out why expect for that I’m fat now. Is that what it is? You’re getting a full picture so that you and Weasel can have a laugh tomorrow?” His voice was angry and unwavering, but his eyes glistened as he spoke.  
Harry stared at him a moment, completely stunned by the questioning. He knew that his best route here was to be honest so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prepare himself. “If I could I wouldn’t look away.” he said rubbing the back of his neck and lifting his eyes to meet Draco’s “I almost can’t believe you’re real”  
Draco raised a single eyebrow at him, as if indicating for him to continue.  
“You’re…” he looked down at his feet and shuffled a bit, fiddling with his sleeves a bit before summoning all his Gryffindor courage and looking definitely into the other man’s face and continuing. “Beautiful. You’re beautiful and I’ve been absolutely amazed by you ever since i saw you on my first day at work. I have never been more attracted to another person and I like the person you are now. I want to hold you and I really don’t know why I just do and I want to never look away from your face. So, yeah. That’s why I looked at you tonight.”  
The simply looked at each other for what felt like half an hour. Harry’s heart sank as he stood under Draco’s unreadable look. He was just about to turn to go when Draco grabbed onto his wrists to hold him in place.  
“You like my face?” he asked quietly, disbelief shining in his eyes.  
“More than anything I've ever seen,” Harry answered, grinning.  
“Even with chipmunk cheeks?”  
“Especially with chipmunk cheeks.”  
“And a double chin?”  
“Perfect.”  
“What about-”  
It was halfway through that question that Harry’s self control snapped. He placed his hands on Draco’s hips (and Merlin, they were soft and squeezable and amazing) and pressed his lips to Draco’s. He gasped softly but the wove his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They stood there in the freezing wind, both clinging to the other like a lifeline.  
After several moments Harry pulled away and looked into the eyes of his unexpected lover, “How about we apperate to my place and I can tell you just how beautiful every part of you is?” he moved his hand up to hold Draco’s cheek.  
Draco threw his head back and laughed, then wrapped Harry in a tight hug, and it was every bit as amazing as he had thought it would be.  
“That sounds like a very good idea, Potter” Draco responded, pulling out his wand and turning them on the spot.


End file.
